phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
It's About Time!
|image= |season=1 |production=107 |broadcast=21 |story=Dan Povenmire |writer= |storyboards='Part One:' Jon Barry Mike Roth Part Two: Kent Osborne Aliki Theofilopoulos |ws |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=March 1, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= }} Phineas, Ferb and Candace travel back in time. Dr. Doofenshmirtz doesn't need Perry as a nemesis any more. Episode Summary visit the Danville museum. When they enter, their eyes immediately fall on a sign reading, "Gadgets Through The Ages". They enter the exhibit and find a tour guide talking to several people about a time machine that was never finished. Phineas realizes that he wants to fix the time machine, and exclaims that he knows what they're going to do today. Candace, however, tries to interfere. She sees Phineas and Ferb fixing the time machine and takes a part from the time machine that plays a major role in going back in time. She walks a few steps before seeing that Jeremy is working at Mr. Slushy Burger in the museum. She screams before seeing him and gets taken out by a security guard, who says that she has broken a major rule in screaming. Candace meets a boy outside the museum that stole a pterodactyl. He decides to help her and creates a diversion by screaming. All the security guards are attracted to him and Candace sneaks inside and talks to Jeremy. He tells her that he is so bored that by the time his job finishes, he'll be part of the fossil exhibit. Candace laughs and spots a security guard entering the hall. She runs off. However, Phineas and Ferb are testing their time machine. Phineas tests number 1, and Candace goes back in time where she says, "Part of the fossil exhibit! That's a good one!" Jeremy asks Candace where she ran off to, but Phineas tests number 2. Candace says, "That's a good one!" as she rewinds back in time. Jeremy laughs in a kind of confused way as Phineas tries out number 3. Candace laughs and says, "Hi Jeremy!" Jeremy gets freaked out and the security guard spots Candace and takes the piece away from her just as Phineas tests number 4. The security guard goes over to what they're doing and asks if they need anything. Phineas says that he is missing one piece and shows him the blueprints. The security guard says that he'll keep an eye out for it, and Phineas tests number 5. The security guard comes over holding the piece in his hand, and hands them it. The time machine is complete! Candace tries to bring Linda over to the exhibit where Phineas and Ferb are editing the time machine. When Linda steps through the hall, Candace strays over to Phineas and Ferb right when they are testing the time machine. They go back in time to 300 million B.C. where a T-rex steps directly on the time machine, smashing it. Meanwhile, Perry meets Doofenshmirtz at his building, but sees Doofenshmirtz's silhouette in the window that he is fighting with an evil ray gun. Perry enters and sees that Doofenshmirtz has hidden a secret agent, named Peter the Panda, inside his closet. Doofenshmirtz states that they met at an evil convention and they immediately disliked each other. He says that he just wants a clean break, and Perry exits the building, feeling heartbroken because his only nemesis has left him for another one. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace encounter the T-rex, and Phineas and Ferb do not make any sudden movements. Candace, on the other hand, makes many arm movements and screams, causing the T-rex to chase after her. Phineas and Ferb use a scooter and chase after Candace. They run over a muddy puddle where the T-rex's footprint has been imprinted on, and they realize that it is the same footprint in the museum that Isabella and the Fireside Girls are currently looking at today. Phineas and Ferb chase after Candace and rescue her from the T-rex. They go back to the footprint and write a message to Isabella, saying that they are stuck in 300 million BC and for them to build another Time Machine to save them. Isabella does what they ask but Phineas misspells Time Machine, making it say "Tie Machine". Isabella takes matters into her own hands and constructs a real Time Machine and they are saved. But when Phineas and Ferb return with Candace, they realize that they brought the T-rex along with them. Candace gets chased by it. Perry and Doofenshmirtz attend Dr. Feelbetter's show for nemesis, where all the secret agents are gathered in one room. Doofenshmirtz uses a freeze-in-ator ray he constructed right after asking Perry for forgiveness, but it accidentally blasts out the ceiling and hits the T-rex in the museum right when Candace is about to show her parents the dinosaur. Songs The Moments When We Didn't Get Along (Missing My Nemesis) My Nemesis Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Lines Whatcha doin'? Said by Isabella when Phineas and Ferb are fixing the time machine, and when she and the Fireside Girls go back in time and rescue Phineas, Ferb and Candace. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry goes in a photo booth at the museum. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Doofenshmirtz's reaction to Perry Memorable Quotes Background Information * 13th episode produced. 21st episode aired, first broadast on March 1, 2008. *The end credits has Lawrence in bed, listening over and over the ending of the audio tour. * This is the first two-part episode. *When Candace is being chased by a T-Rex, it was her first near-death experience. Her second near-death experience comes when lightning struck her. *Episode description from YourTV.com.au: "Phineas and Ferb discover a time machine in the museum; now they're back in the Jurassic period. Dancing between falling dinosaurs' feet, they've got to get back before their parents find out." Continuity *Agents D, F, R, C, O, K, H, and the unnamed kangaroo from "Traffic Cam Caper", can be seen in the meeting room and Dr. Feelbetter. *This is the second time Dr. Doofenshmirtz has mentioned mice being in his building, the first time being I, Brobot. Allusions * The Flintstones: Phineas and Ferb use turtles as helmets. * Jurassic Park: When the Tyrannosaurus rex destroys the time machine is similar to the scene when the T-Rex destroys the jeep & The Little Dinosaurs that were Chased By the T-Rex is similar when the T-Rex chased the Gallimimus. *'James Bond': In the song My Nemesis, it appears to be James Bond who is captured by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. *'Back to the Future:' When Candace yells you built a time machine that has to be plugged in it's like the line from Back to the Future when Marty yells you built a time machine out of a car. * Bride of Frankenstein: After Candace gets zapped by lightning, her hair resembles that of the bride of Frankenstein. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Tyler Mann as Carl * Tiffany Espensen as Ginger * Isabella Acres as Katie * Carlos Alazraqui as Dr. Feelbetter * Additional voices: Carlos Alazraqui, Dee Bradley Baker, Corey Burton, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Richard O'Brien From Phineas and Ferb Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes